the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Loud
Alex is a character from the AU Loud House fic Reeling in the Years by Flagg1991. She is the daughter of Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. Bio Alejandra Carman Loud was born on April 16, 1969 in Royal Woods, the only daughter of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Loud. Her parents were married in May 1966 shortly before her father was deployed to Vietnam. Ronnie Anne developed complications late in the pregnancy that necessitated a C-section and rendered her barren. In 1970, Alex's aunt Luan, who had become involved with a radical left splinter group, was arrested in connection with the murder of a federal judge. She gave birth to a baby girl named Jessica Danielle while in custody. Jessica was adopted by Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who raised her as their own. Alex developed a love of music early on from her aunt Leni, with whom she would listen to records. When Lincoln accidentally bought her a hard rock album, she fell in love with the gene. Humble Pie, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, and AC/DC were the best bands on earth and anyone who disagreed clearly had poor taste in music. She became very close with Jessy and would often drag her into misadventures (such as sneaking into Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's room in search of hidden Christmas present). When things inevitably blew up in their faces, Alex would unfailingly take responsibility to spare her sister punishment. Her motto was: Everything's better with a Jessy, because while her sister could be a total dork, Alex loved her anyway. During her youth, Alex was a fan of hard rock, horror movies, and Stephen King. She wanted to be a horror novelist and wrote many stories over the years. All of them kinda sucked. Bright and intelligent (in addition to being beautiful, talented, and maybe a little braggadocious), Alex nevertheless had trouble applying herself in school. Come on, can you blame her? School sucks. She was a mediocre student and routinely ignored her homework to read or play video games at the local arcade. She was a total master at Space Invaders and defended the universe from alien scum on numerous occasions. Her father called her a "slacker" but he was the lamest dude on earth, so does his opinion really count? The death of her aunt Leni in November 1981 from a degenerative brain disease affected her greatly and in-directly lead to her becoming interested in nursing as a career option. In 1979, she met this guy named Tim who was almost as big a doofus as her dad, but he was cute, so she let it slide. Friends and family remember Alex as "flippant', "carefree", and "irrelevant." She was rarely serious and prone to exaggeration, joking, and blowing raspberries. Pfft, get a load of this guy. He's got a terminal case of stick-in-buttitis. But really, Alex realized early on that the world could be a sad, scary place full of bad things, and chose to ignore those. Why frown when you can smile, right? Alex graduated from Royal County High in 1987 and started working for her father at Flip's Drive-In Restaurant, where she was the best waitress ever...when she wasn't playing Pac-Man or watching the wall-mounted TV. In 1989, Alex became pregnant with her first child, a boy, Blake, who was born in 1990. In 1992, she began work at Oak Springs Nursing Home as a certified nurse's assistant (CNA). Basically, a glorified butt wiper. She loved joking around with the residents and listening to their awesome old-school stories, so it was okay. During the early nineties, she and Tim married and moved from their apartment to a trailer in Royal Woods' Marsh Run trailer park. I know, I know, but trailers really aren't all ''that ''bad. In fact, they get a lot of undeserved crap. In 1995, she transferred to Marshall Manor, where her grandmother Rita had briefly been a resident before dying of dementia in 1994. She began studying to become a nurse and gradated in August 1997 while pregnant with her second child, a girl named Zoe who was born that October. In August 1998, she started work at Mennonite Hospital in nearby Chippewa Falls. She originally wanted to work in the maternity ward because babies are cute, but didn't think she could handle working with sick and injurid kids, so wound up in the emergency room instead. At the end of the story (2001), she was still living in Marsh Run, still working at Mennonite Hospital, and still literally the coolest person ever, even if she was beginning to realize that she was getting old and nostalgic like her dad. She picked on him a lot, but Dad was a great guy, so was being old and nostalgic really ''that ''bad? Was it ''really? '' Trivia Despite popular belief, Alex really wasn't the coolest person ever. Alex talked trash about her sister Jessy's music, but she secretly liked some of it. Aside from Jessy, Alex's best friends were Chunk the roadie, her coworker Tom, her cousins Lynn III and Bobby Jr., and every small, cute animal she ever met. Even the ones who barked or hissed at her. It is estimated that Alex eats roughly 1.2 square yards of pizza every year. If you stacked ten Alexes on top of each other, you'd have a whole lot of Alexes. Category:Ronniecoln Category:Fanon Characters Category:Kids Category:Non Cest Kid